My Last Breath rewritten
by OwlRi aka Geladwyn
Summary: NOT OotP compatible. SBRL SLASH. Interesting ripples are created when someone unexpected shows up at the door. And Harry has a surprise for all...CH. 4 UP!
1. Today in 10 Easy Steps and a Manly Fish!

**A/N**: Um.yeah, I forgot my old password, so I had to create a new account, and then I remembered my password, but forgot which email it was with, which really doesn't help me.anyway, then I read over this whole thing and **decided to re-write it**. Why? Because..I did..yeah..okay, good. Stupid computer keeps trying to correct my grammar..well what if I _want_ there to be four dots instead of three, huh?! Did you ever think of that, Zilla! And, **to everyone who reviewed before, thank you so much**, I really appreciate all of your reviews and.stuff.what was I going to say? There was something I was going to say..oh, um, right.**sorry that it took me nearly two years to update**.everything's just been crazy. Oh, and obviously, this is **_not _OotP compatible.** Just because I refuse to admit that any of that happened. He's _not _dead, and Harry's not a brat, and Percy's not so PMS-y. Okay? Okay. **Just a review: I am the writer formerly known as Geladwyn. Don't be dumb and say that I'm stealing her stuff because it's very difficult to steal things from myself. Believe me, I've tried.**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own them. Never have. Never will. Also don't own the lyrics to My Sacrifice, cause.then I'd be Creed. Which I'm not. I think.

~Sirius' POV~

            "..The _fuck _am I doing here?" I groaned to Remus' back door as I banged my head against it. And then the nervous pacing began. You can tell I'm nervous when the nervous pacing begins. "I mean.I'm obviously here to see _him_..but _why_?"

            "Because I'm terribly handsome and charming?" the door owner said, nearly killing me with his abrupt there-ness.

            "Jonathon Livingston Seagull, Remus! Don't you _knock_?!"

            "Now Sirius, we've been through this, the person on the _outside_ is the one who's supposed to knock. Which you did, by the way. Though by the looks of it, you're head's the one that got that privilege."

            "Wh-"

            "But if it'll make you happy, I'll go back inside, knock, and _then _invite you in."

            "Wh-" Clearly my side of the conversation was going well.

            "Just come inside."

            "Okay."

            Entering his modest house-if you could call something that was so blatantly falling apart a house-I was surprised by how much it resembled the flat we used to share. Actually, I think the flat was bigger than the "house."

            I picked up a god-awful greyish-greenish-yellow-makes-you-want-to-vomit lumpy pillow Lily had made us as a housewarming gift. It'd been the butt of many jokes.

            Lily never minded, though. She got us back with a few perfectly executed pranks of her own.

            "Couldn't bear to pick out a colour scheme without me, Moony?" I belatedly realized that insulting him might not have been the ideal thing to do after not seeing him for a year and a half. 

            His eyes briefly clouded over, soon clearing with minimal leakage. I dropped the pillow and backed up towards the door. "I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't have come...I _really _shouldn't have come.."

            My hand was on the doorknob as Remus cried, "Wait! We haven't-and-but then I-you shouldn't-um.tea! Would you like some tea?!"

~*~

            Three pots of tea and many uncomfortable silences later, I was still no closer to figuring out exactly why I was there. It'd been nearly 20 years since we'd really talked.And who said we had anything to talk about anything anymore? As far as I was concerned, the past could stay in the past. Yup. That's it. That's exactly it. 

            ..Now to just get that out of my mouth...

            "So, um, where're you staying tonight? Because.um.my guest room is free and it looks like it's going to rain tonight."

            My heart was trying to pound its way out of my chest as I calmly placed my teacup back on its saucer. I wanted to stay with him so much, but god only knows what could've happened and destroyed whatever chance we had of rebuilding our friendship. "I really don't think that's such a good idea, Remus."

            His face fell, lined with disappointment and hurt. "Oh. Of course not. Full moon's tonight."

            My jaw dropped. I gingerly took his hands in my own. "Remus, you idiot, I don't care about the fucking moon. If you recall, the _reason_ I illegally became an Animagus was so that I _could _be with you during the full moon."

            "Yes, I know, but that was then-and you probably don't want-"

            "Then why? I told you, I have a guest room!"

            I jumped up and began to pace nervously. Oh no, not again with the nervous pacing.no good can come of this. I was desperately trying to not blow up at him. And it was working, for the most part.

            Until I figured out why I was there. Then it stopped working.

            "I'm still in love with you!" He had to know. "I'm still in love with you, and you couldn't care less! 

            "Even when we were together you didn't care! You were just using me. You were just fucking **USING** me! I was never anything more than a good fuck to you! Meanwhile, you _still _mean the world to me!" So much for leaving the past in the past.

            I collapsed on the couch, exhausted from my journey there and unexpected tirade.

            "Oh my god." he whispered, obviously shaken. Bastard. He should hate himself for this! "Sirius, how could you think that of me?"

            "How could I think that of you? _How could I think that of you_? _You _were the one who wanted to keep us a secret from the others. _You _were the one who _lied _to us all those years! _You _were the one that never visited me! _You _were the one who never tried to get me out! Don't you understand?! _You're the one that's hated me because of my family since before you even met me_."

            "I never hated you, Sirius. If anything, I've loved you since I first set eyes on you."

            "You don't just _leave _people you love in a place like that!"

            "I...I _tried _to visit you..just to try to understand why you'd do something like that.I had no reason to believe that you hadn't killed them, Siri.I'm sorry."

            "But how could you not _trust _me? You'd known me for _years! _We'd been together for years..Even if you were just using me you'd have to have known that I could never to that to any of you! Especially James! He was my fucking best friend!"

            "I know...And that confused me more than I can say.But I didn't think an innocent man could have stood over another one of his best friend's supposed remains and fucking _laughed_. 

            "But I still loved you. Even when I thought you had killed James and Peter; betrayed them, betrayed _me!_ Even then I loved you. And I think I always will. No matter what you've done or what you wi-" I shut him up with a kiss. Good _lord_, the man could talk.

            I'd forgotten how right it felt..his lips against mine..Tears began streaming down my face, thinking of all the time I'd wasted. I had no idea how I'd lived for so long without this. We finally broke apart and I felt as though I'd been deprived of heaven. We stared at one another for a while.minutes, hours, days, I don't know, I was completely transfixed.

            And then he began to laugh. Hysterically.

            I leaped up. The nervous pacing quickly became an enraged one. I couldn't see straight, I was so upset. "I KNEW IT! You _were _just using me! And then, what? You thought you'd try and get your good fuck back, is that it? And then when you kissed me, you discovered that maybe it wasn't that good after all? IS THAT IT? Fucking ANSWER ME!"

            Through all of this, he just kept laughing.

            Finally, he calmed down enough to explain his sudden hilarity. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he gasped out, "It's not that at all! It's just.things haven't been this crazy in a while.Just.think about everything that's just happened."

            ".eh?"

            "Alright then, I'll review:

            1) You talk to my door and bang your head against it, presumably attempting to lose some more brain cells.

            2) I find you losing valuable brain cells and talking to wood and invite you in.

            3) You insult my taste in colours.

            4) I invite you to stay overnight.

            5) You refuse and declare your love for me, as well as my supposed hate for you.

            6) I tell you I didn't believe you. 

            7) I proclaim my love for you.

            8) We snog.

            9) You cry.

            10) We stare at one another."

            I stared at him in amazement, which only started his laughing up again. "It's really _not _that funny.."

            Abruptly, he stopped laughing. "No, it's really not."

            We contemplated this for a while, then jumped when the doorbell rang. "You have a _doorbell?!!_" Remus looked at me as though I'd grown three heads. "What?"

            "Sirius!" he hissed, "Someone's at the door!"

            "Yes, Remus. Someone _is_ at the door. Would you like me to get it?"

            "No!" He growled. The guy is _terrifying _when he growls. "You're still on the run from the Ministry!."

".So..?

            "So? SO?! So I want you to become me loveable dog, Snuffles, you idiot!"

            "Ohhh..you know, I don't think that calling Snuffles an idiot will boost his self-esteem very much."

            Remus rolled his eyes and ignored this as he walked to the front door. He checked to see that I was safely dog-i-fied before opening the door.

            And he stood there. Gaping. Like a fish. (A **manly** fish!) Until an unsettlingly familiar voice worked its way to my ears. "Well? Aren't you going to invite me in? Or should I freeze out here instead?"

_Hello my friend, we meet again_

_ It's been awhile, where should we begin? _

_Feels like forever_

_ Within my heart are memories_

_ Of perfect love that you gave to me_

_ Oh, I remember_

**A/N**: Props to anyone who can tell me what the two references to two different cartoons were, and where they came from. **Review, please!          **


	2. Interlude: Reflections on the Past

A/N: Since ff.net is being irritable and PMS-y, everything that'd usually be in italics or bold is now capitalized. I know it's annoying, but bear with me.  
  
This is just a short little blurb of Remus' thoughts right before Sirius showed up. After this, we'll get back to the story.  
  
INTERLUDE: REFLECTIONS ON THE PAST:  
  
~Remus' POV~  
  
Sirius and James were my best friends at Hogwarts. We would've done anything for each other; and did, when we had to. This annoying kid, Peter Pettigrew, thought of James as some kind of hero. Never figured that out, actually.  
  
James spent most of his time trying to ditch Peter, and after a while, it got boring for Sirius and me. We would've done anything for him, of course, but it got so goddamn tedious hiding in closets for no reason other than that we just didn't like the kid.  
  
So Sirius and I spent a lot of time together. And I mean a LOT. As time passed, we grew even, um...CLOSER. Emotionally and, well, physically.  
  
Being in a relationship like that didn't make me any happier about lying about my lycanthropy. But fuck if I was going to ruin everything good in my life just to feel better about myself!  
  
Inevitably, I suppose, Sirius eventually figured it out. Instead of coming right to me, he asked James what he should do. He never was very good with making decisions for himself. Could make all the decisions in the world for someone else, though.  
  
Peter overheard them telling me that they knew and promised to keep my secret as long as we would be his bestest friends forever and ever.  
  
The four of us made a wonderful team...James with his courage, Sirius with his daredevil attitude, I with my brilliance, and Peter with his sweet little innocent fact that no one would ever suspect. We were soon inseperable.  
  
Especially Sirius and I.  
  
Thankfully, James and Peter never found out about the other side of our relationship. We had no idea how they'd react and knew that they'd never look at us the same if they knew. So we decided to leave a good thing be and not tell them. 


	3. Unnecessary Emphases and Other Confusion...

A/N: W00t with the yay! Two chapters in one night! Well, one chapter and one sort-of chapter. Still, I'm proud. You should be too. BE PROUD, DAMMIT!  
  
AND NOW, BACK TO YOUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED STORY!  
  
~Remus' POV~  
  
I opened the door expecting to see a Ministry official telling me that they knew that HE was there and to please cooperate with them so that I could simply be taken to Azkaban rather than be brutally killed.  
  
Instead I found James.  
  
He just stood there with that sparkle of amusement in his eyes as my mouth dropped open and I gaped at him like a fish.  
  
"Well," he said finally, "aren't you going to invite me in? Or should I freeze out here instead?"  
  
I numbly let him in and closed the door behind him. I led him into the living room where I sat down hard on the floor.  
  
James was greeted by my loveable dog Snuffles openly staring at him. We all just sat there gawping at one another for what seemed like forever. At last my supposedly dead best friend broke the silence, laughing uneasily. "So, um, Sirius...I hear you're on the run from the law. Some things never do change, do they?"  
  
Snuffles changed back into Sirius to glare menacingly at James. "But apparently some things DO change...like you being all ALIVE. Or like someone impersonating you. Either way, it hasn't happened before."  
  
"...Noticed that, did you?"  
  
"What, that you're alive, or that you're being impersonated? Or do you mean that you're here in general? Cause I'd have to say that that's pretty difficult to miss. Wouldn't you, Remus?"  
  
I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by James. "For Merlin's sake, Sirius, it's me! Why don't you believe me?"  
  
"BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN DEAD FOR SEVENTEEN FUCKING YEARS, JAMES! PEOPLE DON'T JUST COME BACK TO LIFE! IT DOESN'T FUCKING WORK LIKE THAT! DOES IT, REMUS?"  
  
I opened my mouth to reply, but was cut off by James. Again. "Stop shouting at me, Sirius Black," he said between gritted teeth, "You don't know what I've been through the past week and a half. If you'd just let me ex—"  
  
"What YOU'VE been through? YOU? I'm sorry, but YOU'RE not the one who was in BLOODY AZKABAN FOR TWELVE FUCKING YEARS! YOU'RE not the one who's had to deal with being alone and a WEREWOLF thinking that one of your best FUCKING friends killed the other two! IS he, Remus?"  
  
Yet again, I was interrupted by James. "You know, I'd forgotten how much you emphasize random words when you're angry, Sirius. And anyway, maybe if you'd just let me explain, you wouldn't be so angry."  
  
"ALL RIGHT, then. But you'd BETTER have a GOOD EXPLANATION, HAROLD JAMES POTTER!"  
  
Finally I got a chance to speak while James was too busy blinking at Sirius to say anything. "Siri, that's not Harry. It's James. Or, well, supposedly it is, anyway. But in any case, I don't think that it's Harry."  
  
"I—Remus? Harry? He can't be—but he died. Right, Remus? But then why would he call me Harry? Remus? I'm confused. Sirius, are you really THAT angry with me that you'd bring up my dead son?"  
  
Sirius was still angry, apparently. "OF COURSE he's not dead you BLOODY idiot! BUT YOU SHOULD BE! WHY AREN'T you?"  
  
"He's not dead? But I was so sure....Well then where IS he?!"  
  
"THREE guesses! And the FIRST TWO DON'T COUNT!"  
  
"......What?"  
  
I felt that this was another opportune moment to speak up. "James, we're not answering anything till you tell us why you're here. Or till we get some proof that it's actually you. I mean, we're not just going to send some unknown person off to Hogwarts to see Harry, are we?" This is why I get interrupted a lot. Because I just shouldn't talk.  
  
"DAMMIT Remus! Now we'll HAVE to stupefy him and ask him WHERE he got that GODDAMN necklace when he WAKES UP!"  
  
"Necklace? Sirius, what're you talking about? He's not wearing a—" And then I saw it. This gorgeous neclace with an opal stone set in silver, surrounded by five black pearls. "James, why're you wearing a necklace?"  
  
"Well OBVIOUSLY he's a DEATH EATER! Or a MINISTRY OFFICIAL! WHO else would've known the necklace that Callien wore?! Who ELSE could've known how seeing that would AFFECT me?!"  
  
"What, Sirius, who is Callien? And what does her necklace have to do with an—"SLAM. We turned around to find that James had left, and slammed the door behind him. "....Dammit...."  
  
A/N: Fear not, my readers, everything shall be made clear in the future...I think. Now review, dear ones! Or else I'll cry. But not, really. 


	4. Of Pink Fuzzy Ponies and Purple Leather ...

A/N: I think it's been awhile since I last updated, but I'm not sure...the busy of school and all. But my last finals are tomorrow, and then I can stop caring for two months! Woot with the yay! Anywho, this is Ron's POV. Welcome to chapter four, my darlings.

I was just minding my own business, sitting in the stands, watching Harry and Malfoy hurlting dangerously to the ground as they raced for possession of the elusive Snitch, when all of a sudden, there are _two_ freaking Harry's!

At first I though I was having double vision, but then I realized that Harry 2 was already on the ground, talking to Dumbledore. Plus he was older than Harry 1. And wearing different clothes. And then I realized that it was probably Voldemort's new plan to take over the world and kill Harry. But then why would Dumbledore be talking to him so calmly? Hm. Then I was confused. Still am, actually, but less so, I think.

"Shit." I muttered, like any normal person who's just seen two of his singular best friend. Hermione didn't know about Harry 2 yet, so she gasped and slapped my arm before finally following my gaze to Harry 2. Actually, that slap hurt...a lot...The girl has got a good hard slap on her.

But that's not the point. The _point _is that when Hermione saw Harry 2, she screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Causing everyone to turn to Miss I'm-So-Perfect-Granger and wonder why she had chosen this peculiar moment to add expletives to her extensive vocabulary.

Then they followed her gaze. As did Harry, who had been as confused as anyone at Hermione's choice of words. He saw Harry 2, and promptly collided with the ground. Stupid git hadn't even thought to stop his broom from Hurlting Dangerously Towards the Ground. You'd think he'd have learned by now that brooms go crash when they get too close to the ground, but he was never the brightest person.

Harry's POV

_I'm five meters from the Snitch. Four...Three...Two...On--what was that? Is that...me?! Ouch. _I closed my eyes for just a second, and when I opened them again, I was no longer on the Quidditch Pitch. Or on my broom. Or racing Malfoy. Instead, I was in the Hospital Wing, on a bed, _not _racing Malfoy. Which wasn't surprising, considering that beds don't tend to race...except for some times, when they do.

Just then, Mme. Pomfrey fluttered over to me and started forcing various nasty-tasting potions down my throat. Sputtering, I managed to find Ron in the corner. "Ron!"

"Harry!"

"Mr. Weasley! I will not have you aggravating my patients!" Mme. Pomfrey barked, rushing over to him and trying to usher him out of the room.

"Oh please," he sneered, "You know that he's fine! You cured him of whatever he got while falling two seconds after bringing him in here! You're just giving him sedatives so that he doesn't react too excitedly when he finds out that his father's al--" She had finally managed to push him out the door.

"...Eh? What was that about my father? SEDATIVES? I AM PERFECTLY SEDATE! AND...was he going to say that my father's _alive_?"

Mme. Pomfrey clicked her tongue at me disapprovingly. "Don't need sedatives, do you? And who exactly is the medical professional here, hmm? And yes, your father's alive. He'll be in in a moment, just as soon as I've finished here...Ah. Right. I am done. Never mind, I'll send him in now."

She bustled out importantly. I heard some arguing regarding the welfare of her patient, and finally the door swung open to reveal......

James' POV

He was laying there, looking so confused, so pale against the white hospital sheets. He...my son...Harry....His eyes widened when he saw me. His wonderful, gorgeous startlingly green eyes. Lily's eyes. "I...your eyes...." I managed to choke out. "Your beautiful eyes...."

Harry bit his lip, "Is she alive?" I tried to hold back a sob as a few tears fell down my face. "Oh...." he said uncomfortably, looking down at the sheet, "I'm really sorry..."

I rushed over to his bedside--he'd obviously gotten the wrong idea. I sat down tentatively, unsure of whether or not he was comfortable with me yet. "No! I mean, we don't know yet, um...son..." I awkwardly patted his arm.

Probably not many of you have been in this situation before, so you wouldn't know, but let me tell you something: it is really awkward and uncomfortable and amazing when you first meet your seventeen-year-old son after having your having been dead for sixteen years. Neither of you know how to react...mostly there's the awe and boundless joy, of course. Then the sadness at having missed out on sixteen years of his life. And the discomfort in the knowledge that you're supposed to be this kid's main role model and he barely knows anything about you, let alone what you don't know about him. It's an unusual situation to be put in, to be sure.

Harry interrupted my thoughts on our newfound relationship with his big puppy eyes, "What if..." he gulped, "I mean...will I have to live at the Dursleys' still? If...if she's not alive, I mean?"

".....What?"

"Well, you probably wouldn't want me around as a reminder of her and everything, so I'd understand if you....wouldn't want me....."

"I...no, no, of course not, Harry." I was shocked by the fact that he thought I'd abandon him at the first sign of difficulty. What had people been telling him about me? "You're my son, and you always will be. You're not the Dursleys' son, and you never were. Don't worry, I won't leave you again." He practically threw himself into my arms.

He...fit. That's the only way I can describe it. I can remember when he was a baby, how I thought that as he got older and grew apart from me, that he'd fit into my arms less, but it didn't see to be true. It was the most amazing thing in my life. Then Mme. Pomfrey had to come in and ruin it all.

"You are endangering your son's fragile health, James Potter!"

"By _hugging _him I'm endangering his health? Forgive me, but aren't you the _same_ woman who told Lily I'd get her pregnant by _touching_ her, by _kissing _her?!" I wasn't happy about having my moment with Harry interrupted.

Harry looked slightly disturbed. " I didn't need to know that...."

Mme. Pomfrey glared at him briefly for interrupting our argument. "And just _look_ at who has a son!" She said, turning her attention back to me.

"My god, woman, you're incorrigible! Harry was born _four years_ after you told that to her! And believe me, it was a _hell _of a lot more than touching that we did! First we--" I was rudely muffled my the old nurse's hand across my mouth as she tried to steer me out of the Hospital Wing.

Suddenly I heard a horribly familiar voice...a voice that had grated at my ears for seven years and more...a voice that I'd hoped I'd never hear again, "You know, I _seem _to recall a certain James Potter trying to impress the school with his, ahem, _private_ life. I just always assumed that he'd grow out of it as he got older and was no longer in school for it to listen to him. Instead, it seems that he's turned to his young, impressionable, _extremely _irritating son."

"Snapey!" I cried as I ran over to my old school rival.

"Potter," he replied coldly.

"Out!" Mme. Pomfrey commanded, pointing at the exit.

"But I--" I wasn't about to leave without a fight.

"NO, James," she said firmly, yet again attempting to get me out of the Hospital Wing.

"I'll break you out later, Harry! I swear it!" I called over my shoulder to my son, who still looked extremely confused.

Just as the door was shutting behind me, I heard him say, "Would someone _please _tell me what is going on here?!"

Snape clasped a hand around my arm as I tried to go back in to explain. "Come. The headmaster wants to see you."

"But I just _saw_ him, I want to stay with Harry!" I whined.

"And _I _want a pink fuzzy pony. Deal with it." He snarled viciously. It's amazing how quickly old school rivalries can pop up again.

"Well, now that I know what to give _you _for Christmas, we can move on to McGonnagal."

"Potter...." Snape said warningle.

"A shiny yellow bowtie, perhaps? Or maybe that _darling _little leather purple miniskirt I saw in that Muggle shop on the way here?" I finally acknowledged my seething compantion, "What do _you _think, oh-one-of-the-pink-fuzzy-pony?"

"We're here." He muttered between clenched teeth. "The password's chocolate covered meatballs." And he stalked away, muttering about the horrible image of McGonnagal in a leather miniskirt.

A/N: HA! I'm STILL not going to tell you how he's alive! All I'll let you know for right now is that it _is_ in fact James, and not some crazy evil person impersonating him.


End file.
